The invention pertains to a bulk hopper tank having an opening in the top end thereof, and more specifically, to such a bulk hopper tank having a lid which selectively covers the opening. When the lid does not cover the opening it assumes a position away from the vertical cylinder above and defined by the opening so as to provide unimpeded access to the opening by the auger of a supply vehicle, such as, for example, a grain truck or the like.
Generally speaking, a bulk hopper tank receives particulate materials, such as, for example, grain, for storage and later distribution. The typical bulk hopper tank has a top opening and includes lid which selectively covers the opening. Typically, the height of a bulk hopper tank has been greater than that of an operator. While the operator can climb up a ladder and open the lid, this exposes the operator to the danger of falling off the bulk hopper tank. To eliminate this potential for injury, some bulk hopper tanks now have an arrangement whereby the operator remains on the ground and operates the lid to selectively open and close the opening.
In order to add material to the bulk hopper tank, the lid must be removed to expose the opening to outflow of the supply vehicle. In the case where the bulk hopper tank stores grain, the auger of a grain truck must have access to the opening. It is important that the lid is clear of the opening so that any part of the supply vehicle does not impinge thereupon so as to cause damage to the lid or the supply vehicle.
It can thus be appreciated that a bulk hopper tank in which the lid is operated from the ground in such a fashion so that it is clear of the opening to permit unimpeded access therethrough is a desirable objective. In the past, others have tried to provide a bulk hopper tank having a top opening wherein the lid is operated from the ground in an effort to be clear of the opening. The following United States patents disclose some systems which try to provide the above objectives; however, none of these patents provide a way to positively make certain that the lid is clear of the opening so as to provide unimpeded access therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,784 to Pollock shows a grain bin with a ground-operated apparatus to open and close the opening via a lid. The lid appears to pivot away from the opening so that while it may be somewhat clear of the opening, it is not completely clear thereof. As a consequence thereof, there remains the chance that the lid may interfere with access to the opening. U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,183 to Kruger also shows an arrangement whereby there is a ground-operated lid opener. This arrangement also provides from the pivoting of the lid away from the opening so that it may interfere with access to the opening. U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,888 to Thompson also shows a ground-operated assembly wherein the lid pivots away from the opening. Like with the other arrangements, there appears to be the potential for the lid to interfere with access to the opening. U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,496 to Van Daele, U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,522 to Meadows, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,936 to Pavlicek each show arrangements in which the lid pivots away from the opening such that it may still interfere with access thereto.
Even though there are bulk hopper tanks that try to address the problem of free access to the opening while permitting operation of the lid from the ground, they still suffer from the basic defect of not providing interference-free access.